


Bad Blood

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Divorce, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The divorce had been as bad for Sansa as it had for Sandor. But it was wanted on one side more than the other. Sandor said he would have preferred to never have gone through the process while, Sansa wanted it to happen quite badly. It had especially been bad over custody of their child Evangeline, they had both put up strong cases for themselves but the judge decided equal custody for both parents.</p><p>Inspired by Bad Blood by Bastille</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dépit

 

The divorce had been as bad for Sansa as it had for Sandor. But it was wanted on one side more than the other. Sandor said he would have preferred to never have gone through the process while, Sansa wanted it to happen quite badly. It had especially been bad over custody of their child Evangeline, they had both put up strong cases for themselves but the judge decided equal custody for both parents. So Sansa and Sandor would have equal time with Lilly. They had been together a total of seven years, and married for two off them. Sandor met her when she was eighteen and he was twenty-five through Sansa's sister Arya, she thought that her best friend and her sister could wildly like each other, and she was right.

When Sansa first met him, he was pretty stern and boring to her. She couldn't actually remember anything they had in common but they somehow, in the weirdest paring ever, made each other happy. They would go on a long of hikes and climbing retreats whenever Sansa wasn't at UNI or Sandor wasn't at work. They kissed first while watching sinister on Sansa bed three months after they had met. Sansa lost a lot of friends from the decision of going out with Sandor, they thought he would be like one of those brutes that always hurt their girlfriend and exploited them to their friends. But he wasn't like that, although this was the bitch Jeyne Poole we're talking about. The self absorbed sadistic bitch, that couldnt even accept that her 'friend' was going out with a different guy, different to blonde bastards. But when Sansa had finished UNI she moved in with Sandor in London and she got a job as a secrectary.

Sansa had Lilly when she was twenty-one and everyone said she was too young and that she wouldn't be able to get by or afford anything. They were right, she hardly could do anything for a pay check, Sandor brought all the money in and Sansa felt a bit guilty because of it. When Sansa told her family and friends she was getting married two years after she had given birth to Lilly, they all said she was too young and she wasn't prepared, Sansa passed it off as them hating Sandor but they were right once again.

So Sandor, Lilly and Sansa went to a court house alone, Sansa in just her white skater prom dress and a plain veil with a flower crown and white heels, Sandor in his work suit and they got married.They loved each other. But they always, always argued over everything. Everything stressed them out and annoyed them, they even argued on the second name of the family, finally just getting a double barrel name.

The real problems came when Sansa had been out of the house on a work trip when Lilly was two and Sandor had stayed at home with her. So far Sansa had had some doubts with Sandor and their child but she trusted him for those two days. But it all went wrong. Lilly had a very specific skin condition meaning she had to have medical treatment at different intervals in the day. She had to have medicine and cream and she also had very specific dietary requirements. She wasn't aloud to eat more than a certain amount of wheat a day and she couldn't eat fish at all, among other dairy related allergies. Sansa knew Sandor was aware of all of this and he seemed confident, but Sansa didn't want to take any chances and she wrote it all down.

_While Sansa was gone, Sandor gave Lilly two biscuits, which surpassed her wheat intake and she grabbed some of his cereal at breakfast which was covered in milk. Resulting in her airways swelling up and her developing a rash all over her body, Sandor didn't know what was happening and he called 911. They gave Lilly a Epinephrine injection and then took her too hospital. Sandor went with her and didn't even think to call Sansa. So when she came home the next day to find an empty house she called Sandor in panic. He told her they were at the hospital and then she hung up. Speeding to the hospital Sansa ran through the wards to Lilly's and started crying as she sat at her bedside with Sandor on the other side of the bed._

_"What happened to her?" Sandor asked. "I didn't understand."_

_"She went into anaphylactic shock you fucking idiot." Sansa seethed. She wanted to yell at him so bad, but she couldn't wake up her little baby girl and stayed quiet just crying._

_When they were aloud to take Lilly home, she was asleep in her car seat in the back. The two parents silent in the front of the car._

_"How could you let this happen? You know what she's allergic to." Sansa fumed. Sandor just looked ahead and didn't say anything._

_"She could have died. You realise that our child could have died, if you had been upstairs or away from her or the ambulance hadn't got there in time. Our child would be dead before she had even started school." Sandor still made no movement, so she pushed his arm. Not being afraid of him anymore meant that he couldn't intimidate her and it was nice that for once she wasnt afraid of people._

_Sansa didn't make a sound until they drove up into their drive and she lifted Lilly out of her car seat. She. Leant the child against her supported her with one hand. Opening the door Sandor waited till they had gone in and then he took a deep breath before walking slowly in himself._

_He sat down in the livingroom, and leant his head on his hands. Sansa seemed to have put Lilly down for a nap as she came down looking flustered in her work clothes. Her tie was undone and her top two buttons down, her skirt seemed to be lopsided and her hair was a mess. But as she slumped down on the sofa, curled up and crying, Sandor knew he had fucked up royally. He sat down next to Sansa and she threw herself onto him, burying her head in his chest he wrapped his arms around her and leant his chin on the top of her head as she cried._

_"I can't do it, I can't do it, I'm too young. Why did I have a child, I can't be a mother. I can barely take care of myself let alone her. It's not fair to her, she should have a real family with a real mother who can nurture her and not fuck up as bad as I do." Sandor's eyes began to well up and he blinked a few tears and Sansa shook._

_"Dont you dare. Don't, don't ever say you've fucked up as a mother. You dont know what it is to fuck up as a mother, you'll never know because you'd never put Lilly through it. " Sandor's arms detached themselves from Sansa and he stood up. Walking to the wall he punched it hard and the room shook a little. Sansa then knew what had happened._

_Sandor's mother hadn't been a nice lady, she left the family when Sandor was born and then came back a year later to fuck Sandor's dad and have another baby just for the child support money. She stayed while Sandor and his sister still gave him money then spent it all on getting high and getting drunk, she also fucked rich men then stole from them. Sandor's Dad died when he was eight and his older brother Gregor was questioned about the murder. Sandor knew he had seen Gregor beating his father and so he told the police hoping he would be taken to prison. But he got out and blow torched Sandor's face. Gregor was sixteen at the time and their mum was still there, still not giving a single shit._

_She told everyone that Sandor had been playing with candles when he set his bed on fire and couldn't get out in time, but his older brother Gregor 'valiantly' saved the day by rescuing his little brother and saving the family. That's what she told everyone and everyone loved Gregor. He even got the girls, even if he wasn't a looker. Sandor's little sister died the next year, Sandor knew it was because of Gregor but said nothing about it because he was nine and he was scared. When Sandor turned sixteen, he started to work for Tywin Lannister, that's where he met Arya who introduced him to Sansa. Their mother was never heard of after Gregor had left the year of his sisters death. He left Sandor alone to fend for himself, and he did, he grew the thickest of thick skins ever, but Sansa broke it down and comforted him._  

A few months later they got married, and two years later they were divorced. That is where we start.

 

[Bad Blood- Bastille](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qoNYlV07Cf8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for the song Bad Blood-Bastille


	2. inquiéter

Six am. Sansa wakes up to the sound of the tv blaring Cbeebies, with the sound of Timmy time and baby animals. Closing her eyes for a minute she looked to her left and it still surprised her sometimes to see the empty space, sometimes she would sleep on that side, still smelling his scent. Before the divorce Sansa had bought her own apartment and taken Lilly with her, it was about three miles from Sandor's. But that didn't stop him showing up on random nights with a need for her. Sansa knew she loved the sex, she did, it was everything else that she didn't like. Their relationship had been getting worse and worse.

Sandor loved Lilly and Sansa, she knew that but, he couldn't make it work. He still seemed to put himself first and Sansa knew he couldn't being up a child if he was like that. She didn't want to carry on being the only adult in the family, she needed him and he couldn't help her.

_"Sandor, I need to talk to you." Sansa called to him, it was Sunday and Lilly was at Loras and Renly's. He walked in and sat opposite Sansa on an armchair._

_"I need to tell you something too." Sandor smirked slightly at her, and Sansa waited for him._

_"Okay, well, I've out in a deposit on a bigger house, one with a bigger garden and a bigger porch and-"_

_"Wait! Stop. I need to talk. Sandor I've been thinking a lot recently and I think it would be best for the family. If we just took a break from eachother." Sansa bit her lip and watched his expression grow to something she couldn't read._

_"What did I do?" He said as quietly as he could._

_"You don't communicate like I need you too. I need you Sandor, I need you all the time and you just don't cooperate and I think you just need some thinking time of your own. I'm taking Lilly with me. I found a small apartment 3 miles away that's in my price range and I've bought it." Looking up at him again she was crying and she wiped her cheeks but she continued to cry and she couldn't see. But she could see him crouch in front of her._

_"Don't do it Sansa please. I'll cooperate I'll communicate I will do anything to make you stay, without you and Lilly what do I have to live for, because I-"_

_"No. Don't say it, because then I won't be able to leave." She dried her eyes and stopped crying. Now she could see clearly, and she could see that Sandor was crying and leaning his head on her lap._

_"Your my whole world, and I can't live without you. I don't give a shit about anything apart from you and our daughter, can't you see that." He looked up at her, Sansa knew she couldn't contain herself any longer and she jumped into his arms, sending him backward onto the floor. Straddling him, Sansa kissed him hungrily, pulling at his shirt and putting her hands up his shirt. He quickly threw it off and rolled over so Sansa was on the bottom, she threw off her shirt and bra and they quickly fumbled witht the rest of eachothers clothes._

That same day she packed her and Lilly's things and they drove away early in the morning. She knew it was for the best at that time.

Walking into the front room Sansa rubbed her eyes as she saw Lilly perched up on the sofa watching the tv. It was pretty much a regular thing for her to do, but Sansa didn't mind, she wanted her to be happy because it was her first day of school today and She was going home to Sandor's as well.

"Morning mummy." Lilly cuddled into her chest and her dark black locks were in a mess on her head.

"Morning Lilly. Do you remember when you used to have to leave and go to playgroup?" Sansa asked her.

"Yes." She sat up and smiled at her with a gappy smile.

"Well, that's happening again. But it's not playgroup anymore, it's called school." Her daughter nodded and just looked back to the tv. Sansa went into the bathroom and ran a bath for her, only just high enough so it was up to her waist, just so she could be left on her own for a bit.

She called Lilly to the bathroom and helped her into the bath, taking the shower head down off it's bracket and let the water run over Lilly's face and tipped her head back as she wet her hair. Running her hands through her hair, she shampoo'd her black locks and then rinsed her hair.

"Mummy is just going to make you some breakfast." Sansa kissed her daughter's head and then walked back to the kitchen.

After Lilly was dressed and her hair was dry, Sansa had drove up into the school car park, she got out and Lilly jumped out the other side with her bookbag and her lunchbox. Walking her up to the playground she put her lunchbox on the trolley and her bookbag in the box in the classroom. Sansa crouched down in her tightly fitted pinstriped pencil skirt and blazer, smiling at her daughter.

"Have fun today Lil. I'll see you later. Love you." Sansa stayed there for a minute until she hugged her. Sansa never liked to give her hugs in front of her friends in case she was embarrassed by it, but in public in front of strangers it made no difference.

"Love you mummy." As Sansa stood up she waved and walked out of the playground. It was strange leaving her at primary school, it was only a few weeks ago that she was a playgroup.

See was nearly at her car when she heard a familiar footfall.

"Is that a Sansa Stark I see." Inwardly cringing, Sansa turned and smiled at Petyr Baelish. His slimy grin and oily face and the fsct he used way to much cologne alarmed her. What also alarmed her was that he was the head teacher of the school her daughter was at, and that as soon as she had the divorce he had swooped in and tried to seem helpful, but he actually came across as the pervert that had moved from her mum to her, and maybe next Arya or even Lilly when she got older.

"Yes, Mr Baelish. How are you?"

"Call me Petyr. I'm fine, and yourself?" Clenching her jaw she managed to stop scowling enough to look relatively interested in anything that came out of his mouth.

"Um, yes, I'm okay as it goes. But I must get to work." She didnt, she had another half an hour but wanted to leave as quick as possible.

"Just remeber, call me anytime on my cell. Not the school phone, people might get suspicious." He whispered. Sansa cringed again and got into her car, driving away as quickly as she could. Then she got a call.

 **Sansa: "Hello?"**  
**Sandor: "Hey, it's Sandor. There's still some of your stuff here, and I thought you might want to pick it up?"**  
**Sansa: "Uh, yeah sure. I guess I can come now, I've got a bit ooftime before work. See you in aa couple of minutes."**  
**Sandor: "Yeah."**

Then she hung up. Their conversations were so awkward and strange and stretched, they could never find anything to talk about and nothing seemed interesting. As she pulled up into his drive, it all seemed so familiar. The white windows and the overgrown hedge, and the pear tree in the front garden, the dark brown door, and the uneven slates on the roof.

Knocking on the door, a woman answered. Sansa was sure she didn't know her and she didnt know why she cared, they weren't married. Who cares? She did apparently.

"He's in the living room." She smiled. She had long wavy brown hair, with a talk stature and womanly curves. She closed the door behind Sansa as she walked into the front room she found Sandor watching re runs of friends.

"We both love friends don't we love." The woman called as she walked past the room. _That used to be our thing._

"You used to hate when I called you, love." I said out loud. My eyes widened as soon as I had said it.

"I guess I don't mind when she calls me that. Anyway, why do you care?"

"Well I don't, so shut up." I blurted out. There was a silence.

"Who's that anyway?" Sansa asked, sitting down on an armchair opposite him.

"My girlfriend, Margaery. We met at a Saracens game, she supports them and she's been staying round here for a bit and we've been going out together and all that." Sansa nodded rigidly, wanting to get out of the situation quickly.

"Right, whatever. Where was my stuff?" Sandor nodded to a box near the window. Slowly Sansa walked toward it and picked it up.

"I'll see you later Sandor." Margaery called as she walked out the door. Sansa sat down next to Sandor in silence with the box on her lap. Turning around Sandor stared deep into her eyes with such sadness, that Sansa had to look away.

"I know you hate me for leaving. But you couldn't understand my position even if you tried. I just, I didn't feel you put her first, and I couldn't live like that. I'm sorry." Sansa looked down in the box and there was a picture of Sansa and Sandor on their honeymoon in France. She smiled and he looked down at it.

"I don't have to take all of it if-"

"No, I'd rather you take all the photos, if the photos are around me, in convinced your still here but then I look down and see no ring so I realise I'm just the unluckiest man in the whole of the world. To loose you and my child all because of me. How couldn't I have known, why was I so stupid?" Putting a hand over Sandor's, Sansa linked her hand with his. His head got closer to hers, it was like the first time. They were nervous but they both new it was a bad thing. As their heads grew closer, Sansa stood up with a start and stepped back not saying anything. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sansa was alreadly out the door.

She opened the front door and and walked quickly out to her car. Plonking the box in the boot she shut it and then got into the drivers seat. Sandor was walking down the drive, toward her car. Sansa's hands fumbled with the keys, and before knew where she was he had opened the door and was kissing her with his hands threaded through her hair. Sansa didn't remember the divorce or that she had to go to work. It was only when he started to stroke her hair that she pushed him away, shut the door and drove away. It was all to much as the tears streamed down her face.


	3. Tristee

"Was it wrong?" Sandor asked Margaery as she sits opposite him in the break room.

"I don't think so, your trying to get her back, using me as fake bait wasn't your worst idea. But i don't know whether it enough. Oo, didn't you say your first real date was on Halloween?" He nodded. "Well, then walk around with Sansa and Lilly for Halloween! It's a great idea. Plus you dont have to make any effort." She smirked and Sandor grinned.

So it was settled, Sandor knew he had to try and make her reason with him. He hadn't missed a halloween with his daughter since the divorce, and it wasn't about to start now. Later on that day when he was holding a glass of scotch in one hand and his phone in the other and he decided to call her.

_**Sansa: Hello** _  
_**Sandor: Hey** _  
_**Sansa: What's up?** _  
_**Sandor: I have a proposition for you, which I am counting on you accepting** _  
_**Sansa: Okay** _  
_**Sandor: Will you let me walk with you and Lilly today. It Halloween and I haven't missed one with her since the divorce, and I don't want that to start now. Please at least think about it because I know you might think I'm an unloving wanker. But I love her and-** _  
_**Sansa: Yes, I understand. I guess so, she hasn't made any real friends yet, so it's just me and you.** _  
_**Sandor: Is she okay with that?** _  
_**Sansa: I'm not sure, but she hasn't had any episodes, so I suppose she's fine** _  
_**Sandor: Alright, thank you for this.** _  
_**Sansa: Its okay. Come over at 5. See you then** _  
_**Sandor: Yeah.** _

When five rolled around the corner, Sandor threw on some black jeans, a white polo shirt, his burgundy vans and a leather jacket. Driving up to Sansa's apartment made him nervous, it felt like what he felt before he proposed to her. He felt stupid, really.

Sandor waited a couple of minutes in the car park before getting out and walking up to her apartment. It was on the fourth floor, he remembered from when they were still married. They had nights where he'd stay and they would try to rekindle what had faded, it never worked, but they tried.

"Lilly, go and finish your dinner right now or you won't go trick or treating!" That voice, he knew he missed her yelling at him. He didn't know why, maybe because he missed all of her, evey inch of her body and soul.

The door opened to reveal a flustered Sansa with red lips, black eyes and a smile. Her hair was down straight, in its natural middle parting. She was wearing a black and red loose tank top with black leggings, a black hoodie and brown heeled boots that made a clicking sound when she walked.

"Hey." Sansa almost whispered. They hadn't seen each other, face to face, for months. Lilly was always picked up from school by the other parent or dropped off at a childminders that they could pick her up from, and prior to when Lilly went to school, she was dropped off at Loras and Renly's.

"You alright." Sandor asked, still outside. She nodded and then moved out of the way of the door to let him in. As soon as Sandor had got in the door, Lilly ran at him and hugged his legs screaming in excitement.

She smiled. Sandor swiftly lifted his daughter into his arms and flew her around like an aeroplane before collapsing down on the sofa with her. Sansa sat next to Sandor on the other side, as their daughter splayed herself over both parents.

"I have something to show you daddy!" Lilly yelled as she ran to her room. Sansa sat cross legged to the right of Sandor.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Alright I guess. You?"

"Okay. Dealing with things is the best way to put it, you know the usual of raising a young child when your a twenty something divorcee with a bunch of perverted men at your heels and a romantic life of a potato?" Sandor didn't want to laugh. But he did. The image of Sansa having trouble talking to men made him hysterical, just because of the fact that she could talk to him. The big scary monster you tell your children about.

They could hear Lilly singing a Beyoncé song in her bedroom while she found whatever it was she wanted to show Sandor. She wasnt at an age yet that meant she would fully understand divorce. What she understood was that, Dad didn't live with them anymore and they didn't live with Dad, Sands had also told Lilly it was Sandor's fault and the child had created a bias in her head toward her mother.

"Is Baelish still perving on you?" He asked and Sansa sighed.

"Yes. Even more than usual, I guess a divorcee is easier to target. But at least he's not a big, brute or anything because if that happened again I-." She stopped and put a hand to her mouth but Sandor didn't say anything. His ex wife, ex lover, ex friend had thought he was a brute that whole time? That made him want to punch someone in the face.

"I'm going outside." He muttered, walking out the pull doors, he slowly walked onto the concrete balcony and closing the doors behind him he sat down. Pulling out a fag and lighting it Sandor inhaled the smoke that seemed to set the tone for his life at the moment.

"You haven't done that since we married." Sansa's voice came out of the silence.

"Guess a lot of shit has happened then." He said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"What way would you have preferred? Holding it in for the how ever many years I knew and loved you and not telling me? Not mentioning it when I plucked up the ever dying courage to ask you to marry me? Or maybe when I asked you on a date the first time, maybe those could have been good times to tell me." Sansa began to cry but Sandor couldn't feel any sympathy right now .

"You know what, Sansa. Fuck you, I still love you, I've loved you since I met you and yet you still act like a glorified princess. What's the fucking point, if you didn't want me around before we had a child maybe you should have said something because- because I clearly loved you more than you ever loved me and I'm not okay with that." His voice faltered.

"That's not true!" She exclaimed.

"Well then what the fuck is the relationship we have? What was it, when was it ever equal or not one sided. I used to pine over you, mope around all day and feel sorry for myself. But what's the point when you never really loved me. Maybe you should marry Baelish. To your standards of hating brutes, he's clearly an improvement. " With that, Sandor stood up and walked into the house and straight out the door leaving ot open. He ran to his car and threw the fag into a bin. He didn't want her to see the tears that were in his eyes.

He felt used, and stupid. How could he have not seen that she didn't love him? There were so many signs but he was still to naive to think she could be a bad person. Just because he loved her, it didn't take away the fact that they were different in every single way.

As Sandor drove away, he didn't think to much before driving off the road and as his car rolled down the hill, he didn't even think of the pain. She would be gone and that was all that mattered to him and he knew he no longer loved-


End file.
